


Devil's Wish

by Azuhelios



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mostly smut tbh, Slight pining, Smut, Smut with some plot?, Two Shot, jinyoung is a tease, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuhelios/pseuds/Azuhelios
Summary: The GOT7 dormitory and its inhabitants were sound asleep, dreaming about winning award shows and billboard charts. However, both Jaebum and Jinyoung remained restless every night, the devil of lust beckoning both of them to act upon its single sinful wish: a night filled with confessions only vocalized through rough touches and breathy pleas.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, 
> 
> Just wanted to note that every "***-***-***-***-***-***-***" signifies a change in POV.
> 
> Enjoy~

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

 

Jaebum stared at the dark ceiling of the room overhead, willing his lungs to breathe deeply, desperately trying to steer his thoughts into a different direction. He just couldn't fall asleep, groaning quietly to himself as to not wake Youngjae sleeping in the other corner of the room. Jaebum loved Youngjae - as a young brother of course. Though, nights like this is when he wished that he could have his room to himself, maybe then he could finally find sleep. 

It wasn't Youngjae himself that prevented him from falling asleep, but rather the increasingly growing heat that was ever present in the lower half of his body. If only he was alone, he could quickly take care of it and let his eyes drift to sleep; cold showers no longer working the fifth time around. Then again, he could always do it _quietly_ while Youngjae was sleeping, but he didn’t want to risk the chance of defiling the resident sunshine because of his inability to hold in his nasty compulsions.

So as per every night, he let his thoughts dangerously wander, letting his curiosity go on a journey, in hopes that his mind will tire and give him eventual rest. However, more often than not, his mind always seemed to find its way towards a single person, causing him to stay awake, despite his desperate need of sleep. His brain soon filled itself of flashbacks of a certain individual in a perfectly measured suit, the thin black material deliciously tight on their toned thighs and rounded backside, soon transforming into fantasies of the same person underneath him begging for more, cries of ecstasy echoing through his ears. 

 _Jinyoung._  

He and Jinyoung always had an indescribable relationship between them - even during the JJProject era. If Jaebum would use one word to describe it, it would be _tension._ Ever since the two of them had met, there was always some type of tension between them. Back then, during the stressful days of being a duo, those tensions were usually filled with unspoken anger or silent frustration aimed at each other, fueled by the intense regime they had to go through together. However, the birth of GOT7 healed and dissipated all the stress between him and Jinyoung - completely forgotten and _replaced_ with something else… 

A type _of searing_ tension that could only be found in fleeting touches that yearned for more or locked gazes across the room that were laced with _want._ Jaebum knew that Jinyoung wanted him just as much as he did - it's a miracle that their game of push and pull has gone for this long. Jaebum told himself it was always because of the group - the necessity to keep a constant dynamic within the seven of them deflating every chance he can release the tension. However, Jaebum knew that deep down he's on the verge of breaking eventually - and very soon at that _._  

Jaebum had always admired Jinyoung's ability to effortlessly look like the poster child of innocence and grace, the raven haired boy always showing an image of serenity and calmness to the cameras. Though, Jaebum would be overflowed with mirth to see Jinyoung completely lose it from beneath him. Those interlocked gazes that they shared from time to time were everything but innocent. He couldn’t fathom how Jinyoung could portray both the angel and the devil, beckoning him with that sweet smile while exuding the pheromones of a sex god. Maybe that’s why he was so drawn to Jinyoung, the sense of mystery and curiosity overwhelming his senses, leaving him wanting to find more. Jaebum wanted to break him in all the right pieces, eventually putting it back together to solve the enigma known as Jinyoung. He wanted to hear how Jinyoung would moan his name under his breath. He wanted to know exactly what buttons to push to drive Jinyoung crazy. Most of all, Jaebum wished to know how he _tasted._  

Jaebum brought himself back to reality with a low gasp, quickly realizing that he was painfully hard, his length straining against his tight Calvin Kleins. He eventually realizes that at this rate, sleeping is completely futile, scolding himself due to his mind having a lack of self-control. 

As Jaebum shuffled around his bed, failing to find a comfortable position to sleep in, he finally decided to just give up and make his way to the living room, hoping that a little bit of television can lull his senses asleep. He began to slowly remove his duvet on top of him with his deft fingers before getting up and making his way towards the door, silently hoping that he hadn't waken Youngjae due to his so-called _issues._

 

~

 

 _Jaebum-hyung…_  

Jaebum jolted awake from his nap on the living room couch as if lightning suddenly stroke his spine, realizing that his skin now had a layer of sweat that shone in the dim light that came from the television. He scoffed ironically to himself, realizing that even in his dreams, he's still being held captive by his desires. It _felt_ too real, and that in itself made him feel a lot more frustrated than before. 

He just wished that his body wouldn't wake itself whenever these _type_ of dreams occurred in his sleep. Maybe. Just _maybe,_ if he could finish just one of these erotic dreams, his desire to _fuck_ Jinyoung into each passing wall would dissipate. 

Though, something in Jaebum tells him that this was _more_ than lust. This was more than having the need to fulfill his physical desires or his carnal craving for _Jinyoung._ It was definitely more than that. But then again, his increasingly hardening length wanted only one thing to relieve its strain, but Jaebum _knows_ he wanted more. More of Jinyoung - what could ever go wrong with that?

As Jaebum stood up from the couch to turn off the television he'd long forgotten, his ears suddenly picks up a nearby screech of a door being opened, light footsteps coming towards him soon following after. 

In those few short moments, Jaebum realized with horror that he was still awkwardly sporting quite a sight in his nether regions, quickly snatching a nearby blue couch pillow to hide it as he plops himself back onto the couch. 

As soon as his body reached the couch, his ears pick up an all too familiar scoff dripping in sarcasm, causing every single cell in his body to freeze. 

_Speaking of the devil…_

"No staying up tonight, we have schedules tomorrow to accomplish." a voice Jaebum can recognize from hundreds sarcastically said behind him, noticing that the man was getting closer due to the slow increase in volume. 

 _Jinyoung_. 

Jaebum simply grunts lowly in return, hoping that Jinyoung would get the idea that he wanted to be alone. He didn’t know what he'll do at this point when all he could think about was the straining length beneath the pillow that could easily be fixed with Jinyoung now here. 

He knew this was dangerous. Being alone with Jinyoung is never a safe place. But, he wanted to sin. He wanted Jinyoung, and it took everything he had to not show it in his face. 

He was _hungry_ , and his prey was within his sight. 

"You know hyung. It's not good to stay up so late - ever heard of taking your own advice?" Jinyoung mocked once again, Jaebum successfully finding the patience to deal with the never ending sass, all the while preventing himself from facing Jinyoung. 

Jaebum shifted around, pulling his legs up on the couch so that there was no way Jinyoung would be able to sit beside him. He promptly cursed at the heavens, realizing his groin did not decide to calm down one bit, the pillow on his lap still remaining for safety measures. Only when he brought his eyes towards his hands did he notice that his knuckles were now turning white due to the vice grip he had on the pillow. 

He could still feel Jinyoung's close presence behind him, probably watching the Korean drama playing on the TV. For the sake of normalcy, he should probably talk to Jinyoung in order to mask his growing hunger, knowing that Jinyoung himself could probably see right through his facade. Jaebum could feel it in his veins, the pulsating hot blood still flowing directly to his length, Jinyoung's presence slowly awakening the carnal hunger inside him. His body had absolutely no chance. 

Jaebum took a deep breath before muttering against his tight lips. "Jinyoung-ah, if I can't sleep, it doesn't mean that you shouldn’t either" he said lowly, turning his body unconsciously around to look at the raven-haired boy. Which turned out to be a mistake, Jaebum's lungs constricting suddenly because of the sight in front of him. 

What his brown pools saw upon turning around made Jaebum's stomach drop deliciously, causing him to choke and stutter a little, his eyes beginning to darken by the second.

 

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

 

_Jinyoung-ah…_

Jinyoung woke up panting, noticing his entire body was covered by a sheen of sweat, his clothes sticking to him like second skin. This wasn't the first night where he'd jolted awake to _that_ voice. He let out an annoyed huff out into the air around him, staring at the ceiling above his room, letting his eyes follow the slow turnings of the wooden fan above him. 

 _Jaebum._  

Just that one name can spark so many different thoughts to sparkle within Jinyoung's head. Thoughts that should not be present towards his hyung, let alone the leader of their group. Jinyoung felt disgusting and filthy that he would even allow his thoughts to venture to that territory. But, he knew a part of him did not care at all - that part being his now hard length begging to be released out of his tight boxer briefs. 

Jinyoung was so over this. He's _been_ over this. He's done with this constant sexual tension between him and Jaebum. At this point, he just wants to let the rubber band snap into a million pieces, throw caution to the wind and allow himself to dive headfirst into the unknown. 

But he did know. He did know Jaebum. He knew for a while that Jaebum's predatory glances towards him existed. 

Jinyoung promptly scoffs, the idea that Jaebum trying to hide his obvious desire to fuck him wherever and whenever being somewhat funny. Jinyoung couldn't lie to himself though - he'd be more than welcome to that notion. 

But what irritated him was the mere fact that Jaebum himself remained docile and calm. Even the times when Jinyoung would purposely flirt openly, Jaebum always remained collected. He knows the reason for this was probably because of Jaebum's whole 'leader' persona, always having the group's intentions above his own. While, Jinyoung did love that aspect of Jaebum, he just wished that their leader would let loose once in a while - more specifically towards him.

Jinyoung's frustration only escalated higher upon realization that this is going to be another night where his own sexual frustrations aren't going to be extinguished. With a quick roll of his eyes, Jinyoung forced his body out of the bed and out of his door, into the connected maknae's room. He quickly made his way towards the exit, praying that no one was currently using the washroom, noticing that Yugyeom was sniffling in his sleep - noting to himself to remind their youngest to drink some medicine tomorrow morning.

The first thing that Jinyoung had noticed when he walked out of the room and into the hallway was the dim flashes of light being casted on the wall opposite to their living room - meaning that someone was watching television at this ungodly hour. Before Jinyoung opened the handle to the washroom, he promptly rubbed the sleep away from his eyes, noting that the door to Jaebum and Youngjae's room was slightly ajar before going into the washroom to do his business. 

Jinyoung looked himself up and down, scolding himself after noticing that he hadn't taken off the day's makeup. He did notice that not only was he wearing only a black tank top, but also his extremely tight black boxer briefs that Jackson had given to him for his most recent birthday. In other words, he knew he looked hot and in more crude terms - _fuckable_ right at this moment. Jinyoung was never the one to be narcissistic, but once in a while wasn’t too bad. 

After he washed his face briefly with some warm water and some soap, Jinyoung decided to walk towards the living room - knowing that Youngjae was probably playing video games again - with the intent of getting his dongsaeng some well needed rest. 

Jinyoung began to trudge his feet grudgingly towards their living room after closing the bathroom door. If his senses weren't playing with him, he could have sworn he just heard someone take a sharp inhale of breath. Youngjae was probably too engrossed in his video games. 

However, when Jinyoung's body turned the corner, his entire spine stopped moving and his breath dropped to the floor. How could he be such an idiot. What made him assume that it was Youngjae in the room and not fucking- _Im-_ fucking- _Jaebum._ Jinyoung couldn't help but draw his eyes towards the broad expanse of Jaebum's shoulders - bearing just enough muscle to show definition, a familiar heat already pooling in his stomach. 

Jinyoung then comes to a realization that not only is the person responsible for his oh-so-not-innocent dreams currently less than a couple feet away, but also that he was wearing nothing but a tank top and boxer briefs. Jinyoung suddenly felt cold and self-conscious, a contrasting feeling to what he was telling himself in the mirror only moments before.

But then, it was as if something audible clicked inside Jinyoung. He remembered why he was currently awake at 2 AM in the morning, remembering why he'd been having little to no sleep the past couple _of weeks_. Jinyoung quickly assessed the situation, realizing that he and Jaebum were now alone - a rare feat in itself -, and that most of the members were probably asleep. This was his only chance and he was going to take it, mentally patting himself on the back for choosing to wear _this specific_ outfit to bed. 

Jinyoung was suddenly high on adrenaline and he couldn't remember why he felt so shy and timid moments before. He wanted Jaebum, but he wasn’t going to let himself fall into his hand so easily. Jaebum was going to have to _work_ for it. 

"No staying up tonight, we have schedules tomorrow to accomplish." Jinyoung nags, opening up with a sarcastic statement to make his presence known, only receiving a grunt in reply. After a few short moments of silence, Jinyoung becomes impatient with Jaebum's usual stoic attitude, deciding to sass him one more time. "You know hyung. It's not good to stay up so late - ever heard of taking your own advice?"

Jinyoung did notice with his sharp eyes that Jaebum was breathing faster than usual, his broad shoulders elevating and deflating at a higher rate. This only increased the surge of confidence that Jinyoung now pooled within himself. He steeled his posture before moving closer, noticing that Jaebum had now positioned himself to lay flat across the sofa. He was now only mere inches behind the sofa, waiting patiently for Jaebum's to turn around and look at him.

"Jinyoung-ah, if I can't sleep, it doesn't mean that you shouldn’t either" Jaebum said huskily, the tone of Jaebum's low and raspy voice shooting straight to Jinyoung's groin. To be quite fair, Jaebum's voice was probably the most sexiest sound that Jinyoung's ears ever had the chance to listen to. Whether it be singing or husky like this, Jinyoung's ears couldn't get enough of it. 

Jinyoung's own darkening eyes then followed the slow turn of Jaebum's head towards him, noticing that the older's own eyes immediately wandering up and down his body, his ears picking up a small hitch coming from Jaebum's throat. He could almost hear the way Jaebum forcefully swallowed saliva down his throat, as if to quench his undeniable thirst. Jinyoung knew Jaebum _noticed_ his lack of clothing _,_ and it gave him a sense of power that was almost intoxicating. 

Jinyoung was on a power-trip at this point, his mind and actions so perfectly in sync so that he can finally get what he's been wanting for weeks. Although, Jinyoung knew he had to play a little game - he's always been good actor after all -, so he began to play the whole situation as if he didn't notice how Jaebum's pools were slowly dilating by the second, or how Jaebum's knuckles grasping the pillow on his groin were almost white, or even the slight intake of breath that escaped Jaebum's lips as Jinyoung began to move his body towards the couch. 

He couldn't help but form a devilish smirk at the obvious way that Jaebum was trying not to follow the deep curve of his slim hips as he made his way slowly towards the front of the couch. Jinyoung felt like a hunter circling its prey, almost as if he was teasing its life-force right in front of their eyes. 

With a surge of confidence suddenly filling Jinyoung's body, he slowly sat himself on top of Jaebum's lower legs, his rounded ass perfectly situated in between Jaebum's calves.  His smirk grew wider when he felt Jaebum's entire body tense and harden when the soft fabric of his briefs made contact with Jaebum's skin. 

He was winning this little game, and he couldn’t be any happier, Jaebum perfectly wrapped around his fingers. 

It was quiet between them soon after, Jinyoung noting the way that Jaebum was way too engrossed in the Korean drama on the television, he knew that the older was ignoring the almost palpable tension in the air. However, Jinyoung wasn’t planning on backing down. 

As if Jinyoung was the master of seduction, he yawned extraneously as he wiggled his ass further in between Jaebum's calves, letting out a deep sigh of content, leaning his head back on his hands as if this was the most normal position to be in. "So, Jaebum-hyung, why can't you sleep?" Jinyoung drawled out lowly, assuming that Jaebum was awake for the same aching reason he was. 

"No reason."

"You sure hyung?" 

"Yes" 

Tension-filled silence soon filled the air, Jinyoung patiently waiting for the inevitable. 

"Yah. Jinyoung-ah, go back to sl-" Jaebum stuttered on his breath as Jinyoung smoothed his warm left palm onto Jaebum's unclothed knee. " - sleep. We have schedules tomorrow." 

"Hyung, me and you both know that something has been bothering you -" Jinyoung slowly turned his head to meet  Jaebum's still darkening eyes, clearing his throat silently before whispering the next few words laced with want.

"I can tell you need some help…" Jinyoung paused as he inched his left palm closer to the blue pillow on Jaebum's groin ever so slightly, his fingertips ghosting over the smooth expanse of Jaebum's skin. "…hyung." Jinyoung finished with a drop in tone, squeezing Jaebum's thigh muscles ever so slightly. 

When Jinyoung heard Jaebum take an audible sharp intake of breath, along with Jaebum's shaky " _Jinyoung_ " following soon after, he knew he had won. 

_Checkmate._

 

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

 

Within the members of GOT7, Jaebum was notoriously known for his short fuse, the leader quick to defuse any bad situation with his quick wit and overwhelming personality. It's what allowed Jaebum to lead the group, despite being only the second oldest.

So, it didn't help that Jinyoung's ass was currently sinfully massaging his calves and how the warm palm on his inner thigh squeezed like a silent promise filled with anything but innocence, Jaebum's patience was running on thin ice and he was ready to snap. 

" _Jinyoung_ " Jaebum muttered shakenly under his breath, more incoherent than he thought it was going to come out, grasping the pillow harder on the ever-increasing heat in his groins. 

Jaebum's mind couldn't process the image his eyes were drawn upon: Jinyoung's palm laid flat across his inner thigh - and to be honest, Jaebum found it harder to control the burning lust that was growing uncontrollably inside him. His brain was sending sirens and bright red stop signs, while his traitorous body contrastingly sent the exact opposite. 

 _But_ , _god did he want this so much._ This situation was almost like the start of every wet-dream that starred Jinyoung. He knew that if Jinyoung didn't stop whatever the hell he was doing, he would crack - all of his pent up emotions and _frustrations_ exploding into actions whose sole mission is to hear Jinyoung writhe and moan underneath him. 

As if the warm palm dangerously close to his crotch weren't enough, Jaebum's darkening eyes latched onto another set of eyes that mirrored his own as Jinyoung's body neared achingly slow. Jaebum watched and stared as Jinyoung repositioned himself, so that the black haired teen was now on all fours, both hands on Jaebum's hipbones and face only mere centimeters apart. 

Jaebum couldn’t move, nor did he want to. He was frozen in place, his body responding to the growing lust within him, with Jinyoung's face and body so within reach. His eyes trailed down slowly from Jinyoung's dilated eyes, to the tongue that darted out to lick those plump lips and finally, down towards the prominent bulge that Jinyoung held. Jaebum's mouth suddenly became dry, his head starting to feel hazy as if he'd drank a litre of wine. This was torture for Jaebum, the frustrating silence that encompassed the entire room, contrasting the deafening tension that filled the small space in the couch. 

With Jaebum's final shred of control, he willed himself to act indifferent to the situation, hoping his next few words would come across as confident. "Jinyoung, what the hell has gotten _into_ you?" 

As soon as Jaebum saw a devilish smirk appear on Jinyoung's features, he knew had said something wrong - he had fallen into the devil's trap. Jaebum's entire body was paralyzed with lust when Jinyoung's face became closer in a second, their heavy breaths mixing sinfully across the short expanse in between their mouths. Though, absolutely nothing could have prepared Jaebum's mentality against the words that soon flowed out of Jinyoung's lips. 

"Nothing has gotten _into me_ , hyung." Jinyoung paused to lick his lips one more time agonizingly slow, Jaebum following the movements without abandon. "Though, I know one thing that I _wish would_ go into _me_. Want to take a little guess _hyung?_ " Jinyoung muttered lowly as the younger man trailed his fingers across Jaebum's defined hipbones, sending shivers running up his spine, the lust within him shooting towards the moon as he held onto the blue pillow on his groin like a lifeline. 

"W-what is it, Jinyou-" 

Jaebum couldn't even finish his sentence before Jinyoung haphazardly slapped the blue pillow away in between them, immediately wrapping his hands around Jaebum's clothed cock, Jaebum's heady head instinctively drawing back with eyes shut, releasing a low growl that disappeared into the air. Jaebum's senses were overwhelmed as Jinyoung's slim body pressed onto his more firmly, Jinyoung's hand slowly creeping under his shirt, the other on his hard erection squeezing ever so slightly as he felt Jinyoung's hot breaths dissipating into his ear.

"The answer is… _you."_

Those words were all it took for Jaebum to _snap_ , allowing his _carnal_ hunger to move his body. He forcefully grasped Jinyoung's ass, kneading the flesh roughly, causing a guttural moan escape Jinyoung's lips. Jaebum then took advantage of Jinyoung's incoherent bliss, suddenly pushing Jinyoung towards the opposite side of the couch with a low grunt, the younger's back falling harshly onto the couch with a soft whimper and a set of wide eyes filled with shock. Jaebum didn't give Jinyoung any time to protest as he smoothly slid his body to replace the air on top of Jinyoung, pressing his broad chest on top of Jinyoung, his knee finding its way in between Jinyoung's legs, sinfully ghosting on top of the fabric of Jinyoung's tight black briefs.

Gone was the Jaebum that controlled his inner desires. Gone was the Jaebum that always thought about the group before himself. What was now within him was a being laced with only hunger and lust, a being only existing to find pleasure.

Jaebum moved closer, letting his forehead rest onto Jinyoung's, their bodies effectively switched from before. Jaebum could sense the shock surging through Jinyoung's body, still-wide eyes filled with confusion and want, Jinyoung's rough breaths warm against his skin. Without a single moment of hesitation, Jaebum took Jinyoung's bottom lip in between his teeth, massaging the wet flesh gently before pulling it back painfully slow and letting it go with a pop that resonated around the room, eliciting a quiet moan from the shuddering man underneath him. 

Jaebum then pulled a devilish smirk on his features as he dragged his groin onto Jinyoung's pliant body, grinding his straining length sinfully slow over Jinyoung's toned thighs, making sure that Jinyoung could feel how _hard_ he was, causing the younger man's breath to violently hitch underneath him. Jaebum brought his face closer as he gazed at Jinyoung with piercing eyes consumed with greed, his own flushed lips ghosting over Jinyoung's shaking mouth as he whispered words entirely laced with hunger for only Jinyoung's ears to receive.

_"Let me make your wish come true…Jinyoungie"_


	2. 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo~ 
> 
> Yes, Im alive. Sorry for the long hiatus due to school and personal life getting in the way of finishing this chapter. I know it was cruel of me to stop the last chapter on a tension-filled cliffhanger.
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoy the final chapter of this sin-filled story. 
> 
> :)

 

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

 

From the start, Jinyoung had always believed he was a clever tactician, planning his victory perfectly, always one step ahead of his opponent. It was one of his aspects that he prided himself in. He was never the one to back down from a challenge - his black eyes always centered on the prize.

But, by the way Jinyoung's bones were now shaking as ample sweat dripped down his temples - low whimpers trapped against his mouth begging to be released, Jinyoung couldn't help but feel completely _helpless._

His perfect plan was ruined.

He expected Jaebum to just remain quiet and pliant, letting Jinyoung orchestrate the melody of how the night would go on. But now, Jinyoung was no longer sure whether he was still the composer of his own song of lust. If he was being honest, Jinyoung thought that Jaebum would merely shrug his advances - not turn into some sort of lust crazed person in less than a second.

In a flash, all of his built up confidence in teasing Jaebum was completely knocked out of his gut. He had thought that making the first move and grasping Jaebum's hard cock through his basketball shorts would win him the advantage. Jinyoung didn't expect Jaebum to implode into something that was almost carnal in nature, his body thrown on the other side of the couch violently, Jaebum's strong body towering him soon after.

Jinyoung was so shocked to the core, the sudden rough grind of Jaebum's groin onto his own causing his breath to violently hitch, causing him to bite his lip dangerously hard as to not utter a sound. His mind was sending warning signals, red and flaring alarms reverberating through his head, but he knew his body wanted nothing else but to let these alarms fade away against the thick lust inhabiting his brain.

"Let me make your wish come true… _Jinyoungie"_ Jaebum whispered lowly straight into Jinyoung's ear, sending hot shivers straight into Jinyoung's dick. There was something about Jaebum calling him that _name_ , that made Jinyoung feel wanted or even possessed. It was almost as if his entire body was only for Jaebum's use and no one else. The mere thought of Jaebum letting _everything_ loose on him caused him to stifle a low groan deep down in his chest.

And now, Jinyoung's half-lidded eyes followed the way Jaebum moved his thick torso so that he was now effectively caged underneath Jaebum's broad shoulders.

Though, Jinyoung wasn't planning to back down so easily. If Jaebum wanted to play tug-of-war, then so be it. "Don't fucking play with me Im Jaebum." Jinyoung said with the remaining confidence he had left, propping himself up on his elbows ever so slightly, attempting to regain control of the situation.

All Jaebum did was chuckle darkly to himself, looking away to the still open television beside them as the older man pulled a knowing smirk on his face. "You sure you don't want me to _play_ with you?" Jaebum growled lowly as he turned his face to focus his dark eyes onto Jinyoung's own. "I could think of many ways to play with _you Jinyoungie_?"

Jinyoung's body couldn't help but react to the sound of Jaebum's rough voice, practically making his dick twitch, causing him to fidget underneath Jaebum's weight. Jinyoung could feel his control slipping away from his fingers, and at this point, Jinyoung was ready to give _everything_ to Jaebum. His desire was controlling his brain, causing him to be incoherent - which was hard not to be when he could _feel_ Jaebum's hard length continually dragging across his muscular thighs.

_Fuck it._

Jinyoung haphazardly plunged head first, throwing caution to the wind, because fuck planning and the necessity of control. His _wish_ was right in front of his dark eyes - and he would be damned if he didn't grasp it within his hands.

Jinyoung regained his focus and confident persona, willing his breathing to revert back to its even pace, now looking at Jaebum with half-lidded eyes, asking: "And if I said yes hyung…" Jinyoung paused with a chuckle, slowly dragging  his bare thighs onto Jaebum's erection through the older's thin shorts as he minimized the distance between both of their flustered faces, hearing Jaebum's choked curse soon after.

The room then was filled with quickening breaths and palpable tension. Jaebum's perfectly sculpted face was so close to Jinyoung's, their hot breaths mixing within the small expanse in between them. It was as if both of them took this small moment to completely take in what was about to happen, gauging every consequence that would happen to their lifelong friendship after _this_. But, at the same time, they revelled in each other's tense mutual attraction for each other, both gazing into each other's darkening pools, filled to the brim with a silent promise of a night filled with nothing but sin.

"If I said yes…" Jinyoung repeated slyly, his deep voice ghosting over Jaebum's lips, his fingers slowly finding its way to the small expanse of skin above the hem of Jaebum's thin shorts, causing Jaebum's body to shiver beneath his curious fingers. "…what did you have in mind, _hyung_ "

There was a small pause before Jaebum's lips pulled into a devilish smirk, eliciting a small chuckle soon after - leaving Jinyoung's heart faltering.

_"Things that you'll never fucking forget"_

 

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

 

Jaebum lost it.

He has lost all sense of self-control.

And he didn't care at _all_.

Gone were all the worries of broken friendships and awkward moments in the future. All Jaebum could think of was the unblemished smoothness of Jinyoung's bare skin as he ran his curious palms over the younger's thighs. His mind was clouded by Jinyoung's soft pants, a sound that reverberated in his head, leaving him hypnotized.

Jaebum could sense how his skin was beginning to prickle in response to Jinyoung's touch. A few moments before he had promised Jinyoung on a lust-entranced whim that he would do things that the other won't forget - and if he was being honest, Jaebum wasn't sure if he'd remember either with how hazy his head was feeling.

All of Jaebum's movements - the soft slide of his fingertips ghosting agonizingly slow over Jinyoung's clothed skin, eventually landing onto the younger's jawline, tracing a few circles before Jaebum's hand cradled Jinyoung's face. Jaebum would be lying if he said the way Jinyoung was looking at him right now wasn't filled with anything but _want -_ and he would also be lying if he said to himself that his own dark pools didn't mirror it.

The moment there lips collided were anything but soft and gentle. It was rough and needy, two tongues with a sole mission to explore the hot caverns presented to them. They both knew they had a limited amount of time to commit and time wasn't about to be wasted by nervousness or hesitation. Jaebum was already lost in lust - the way Jinyoung wasn't even trying to hide the _dirty_ sounds coming from his mouth driving him crazier by the second.

It was absolutely obscene and almost _nasty_ that they were committing an act filled with rough touches and absolute sin on their group's shared couch - with the other members within an earshot. Jaebum could feel Jinyoung's hands roaming every inch of his broad back while his own thick thighs caged Jinyoung's own; it's definitely a sight none of their members would want ingrained in their brain.

But, just as Jaebum had accepted a few moments before. He absolutely did not care at all.

Their lips were now moving in rough tandem, Jaebum was lost in the sensation of Jinyoung's eager tongue exploring his mouth, soft sighs leaving him uncontrollably. Suddenly, Jaebum felt Jinyoung's lips change course and started kissing his way towards his jawline, eventually landing on his neck - his absolute weakness.

"Jinyoung-ah…" Jaebum breathed out with a sigh as Jinyoung sucked his neck with a squelching sound that filled the atmosphere - a mark sure to appear the next morning. Jaebum brought his right hand sharply onto Jinyoung's dark locks with a groan, roughly fisting it in bunches as Jinyoung attacked his neck.

With Jaebum lost in his own world of pleasure - sensitive to Jinyoung's tongue slowly circling the skin of his neck -, he gasped as the younger pushed him on his back haphazardly, their positions effectively switched, with Jinyoung now straddling him.

"Jaebum…" Jinyoung murmured onto Jaebum's neck, the older feeling Jinyoung's hands wander down his broad chest, pausing to circle his left nipple, causing him to shiver in response. "How bad do you want this hyung?" Jinyoung whispered hotly into Jaebum's ear, the younger now palming his hard erection through his thin shorts.

"I want it -" Jaebum gasped instinctively as Jinyoung promptly squeezed his achingly aroused cock. "I want it _all_." Jaebum groaned into the air, hissing as he felt cold air begin to hit his groin as Jinyoung dragged his shorts along with his underwear painfully slow.

Jaebum heard Jinyoung chuckle, soon realizing that Jinyoung's dark pools were transfixed on his own finally freed achingly hard cock. "Funny you say that hyung. I want _it_ all too." Jinyoung dangerously said, eyes still locked on Jaebum's length as if Jinyoung was no longer talking to him - but to _it_. Jaebum stared in silent awe as Jinyoung licked his red bruised lips as the younger lowered himself down right in between Jaebum's strong thighs.

Jaebum audibly took a sharp inhale of air as he felt Jinyoung's mouth near his cock, the younger's own breath ghosting over the pink skin. Jinyoung eyed his cock with admiration, almost as if he was sizing it up and ingraining every inch and vein of his length, determining whether everything _could fit_.

But Jaebum knew that this was Jinyoung - a man that never backs down from a challenge.

Jinyoung grasped his cock with a little bit of pressure, Jaebum watching Jinyoung's tongue drag along the underside of his length, sending shivers down his spine at the first contact of Jinyoung's slick muscle onto him. Before Jaebum could even blink,  Jinyoung took his entire length without warning, causing Jaebum to unconsciously thrust his hips upwards, suddenly fearful that he had hurt Jinyoung due to his lack of self-control. "Jinyoungie. I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Jaebum frantically asked, Jinyoung's mouth still sucking relentlessly on his cock.

Jaebum heard a muffled _"I'm fine asshole"_ as Jinyoung sucked the head of his cock wetly, causing Jaebum to smile because of Jinyoung's endearing sass, stifling a groan soon after due to Jinyoung tonguing the slit of his cock.

"God…Jinyoung, you're so fucking good at this." Jaebum huskily said as his throat became dry, releasing a loud groan as he felt his cock hit the back of Jinyoung's throat. Jaebum could feel the head of his cock being massaged expertly by Jinyoung's throat as the younger swallowed and hummed along his length, sending Jaebum into a lust filled euphoria.

Jaebum suddenly felt a familiar pooling heat in his abdomen as Jinyoung started to bob his head faster by the second, gasping as he quickly brought his hand down roughly onto Jinyoung's black hair, removing Jinyoung's mouth off with a lewd pop that resonated in the air. "Im not planning on coming anytime soon. " Jaebum smirked devilishly, Jinyoung shooting him a pout as some saliva leaked out of the corner of the younger's reddening lips.

"Now…" Jaebum whispered into the sex-scented air, rising from his back slowly as he began to tower Jinyoung once more 

" _It's your turn._ "

 

***-***-***-***-***-***-***

 

Jinyoung could feel a multitude of emotions, the most overpowering one being lust. But, there were also feelings of fear as Jaebum towered over him once again, the light on the ceiling completely being blocked from reaching his body.

It was the same fear that he sometimes had when he performed on stage, or even that one time when he had ridden a rollercoaster with Jackson. A fear that stimulated positive emotions - complete and utter mind numbing excitement.

Jaebum captured his lips in an instant, the slick slide of their tongues turning into a drug that Jinyoung began to chase every time they would pull away for even half a second. Kissing Jaebum this way was rough and needy, almost fulfilling.

He could feel Jaebum's deft fingers searching for the elastic band of his underwear as Jaebum's tongue found access to his collar bones, teeth leaving bright red marks that will soon turn a dull purple.

Before Jinyoung could even comprehend, he felt himself being carried onto Jaebum's lap, his knees effectively straddling the strong thighs underneath him as Jaebum sat upright onto the couch. He didn’t even realize that his tight briefs were removed a moment ago until Jaebum started pumping his aching cock, eliciting quiet moans under his breath onto Jaebum's neck.

"Open" was the only word that Jaebum had said faintly, but Jinyoung knew that word only had one meaning in this situation. So, he separated his bruised lips and welcomed two of Jaebum's long fingers.

Jinyoung's tongue played a sinful dance with the two digits in his mouth, whimpering around the fingers as Jaebum's free hand continued to stroke him roughly. Jinyoung looked over at Jaebum's expression, proud that his reactions to Jaebum's actions was enough to leave the older a panting mess - clearly enjoying the view laid in front of him.

"God Jinyoung, you're beautiful." Jaebum whispered into the air, that one word striking something in Jinyoung's chest as Jaebum pulled his dripping wet fingers out of Jinyoung mouth. "Tell me if it's too much okay Jinyoungie." Jaebum said with genuine concern lining his voice as he drew the two slick fingers around Jinyoung's waist and onto the curve of Jinyoung's ass.

"I'll be okay hyung. Just get on with it. Please." Jinyoung pleaded, grinding his hips down onto Jaebum's unattended cock. " _Please._ " Jinyoung pleaded once more, no longer caring how shameful he must sound. There was one thing he needed and that was to be filled by nothing but Jaebum.

In an instant, Jinyoung saw the concern being wiped clean off of Jaebum's face, the older's eyes narrowing further and his lips slowly being pulled into a devilish smirk. Jaebum nodded once and Jinyoung felt the two wet fingers circling the tight muscle of his hole, one finally seeking entrance at the same time Jaebum captured his lips once again.

If it weren't for Jaebum's lips distracting him and the older's arm holding him in place as his own shaking knees straddled Jaebum's thighs, he would have lost it. The pain was completely foreign to him, a different sensation from a simple paper cut or being kicked in the groin. This pain was almost unbearable. _Almost_. What kept Jinyoung going as Jaebum pumped the single slick digit further and further into him was Jaebum's face.

Jinyoung stared as Jaebum's half lidded eyes and slightly agape mouth panted as each stroke of his digit disappeared into Jinyoung's ass. It was arousing to see Jaebum let loose like this, finally seeing the older break down his walls.

When the second finger seeked access, Jinyoung had to hold his breath as the pain magnified tenfold, thankful that Jaebum had noticed and had began to stroke Jinyoung's length in order to distract him from the searing pain.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable sensations, Jaebum's fingers started to feel insanely good. Jinyoung felt Jaebum's fingers pump into him faster and faster with each breath that passed in between the expanse of their mouths. Jinyoung was reduced to a whimpering mess as Jaebum expertly timed the abusive pumps of his fingers with the rough stroking onto his cock.

"Jinyoung, you're so fucking _wet_." Jaebum growled huskily as the rhythm of his fingers increased tempo once again, the slight sound of Jinyoung's ass colliding with Jaebum's hand filling the room.

Jinyoung tried to tell Jaebum to shut up, but he was soon eliciting moans and whimpers that came out of his mouth without his control as Jaebum found the soft bundle of nerves in his hole. "God yes hyung. _There_. Keep goi-" Jinyoung muttered almost incoherently, closing his eyes and drawing his head back as Jaebum abused his prostate with no mercy - pulling his fingers in and out, leaving Jinyoung looser than before.

"Hyung - please just…pleas-" Jinyoung began, his sentence being cut short as another wave of pleasure ran across his spine - Jaebum hitting it dead on once again.

"Sorry, what was that Jinyoungie?" Jaebum knowingly said, voice laced with absolute cockiness, cocking his head to the side as he continued the hard pumps of his fingers into Jinyoung.

"Don't ma- make me say i-" Jinyoung mumbled incoherently, biting his bruised lips to hide another moan as he found himself grinding onto Jaebum's fingers - almost as if he needed something to fill him deeper.

"Hmm…"

"God. Just fuck me already. Fuck me _deep_ and rough. Plea-"

Before Jinyoung could finish his pleading, he found himself being thrown of Jaebum's lap, landing face first onto the sofa with a grunt, his abused ass perfectly in Jaebum's view. 

"Try not to scream." Jaebum had said. Jinyoung could tell even without looking behind him that Jaebum said that with that sexy smirk the older always seemed to have on his face. Without a second passing, Jinyoung felt a delicious intrusion, soon feeling completely filled with a heat he could never describe. There was a small sting, but it felt nothing short of amazing.

Jaebum didn't give him any time to relax his muscles and get used to his more than average size, pounding into his hole as Jaebum took hold of Jinyoung's hips.

"Fuck Jinyoung. You're so tight." Jaebum gritted in between his teeth, gripping Jinyoung's hips tighter as Jinyoung began to bounce his hips back to match Jaebum's rhythmic fucking.

Soon enough, Jinyoung felt his hair being palmed by Jaebum's fist, pulling his dark locks back, forcing his spine to arch and give Jaebum the perfect view of his ass getting abused. Jinyoung couldn’t control the guttural moans that were leaving  his mouth, a miracle that they hadn't woken any of the members. He tried biting them back, but Jaebum was relentless in his movements, the older's hot length grounding onto his prostrate with every stroke, pure hot arousal flowing in and out of his spine every second.

It was ridiculous how Jaebum wasn’t slowing down, if anything he got faster. Jinyoung felt his hair being pulled back sharply, until his back hit Jaebum's strong chest damp with sweat. As Jaebum fucked into his hole mercilessly, he felt Jaebum's chest heave uncontrollably and the low carnal growls coming out of Jaebum's mouth turned him on so much, Jinyoung started feeling a familiar heat pooling in his groin.

"Hyu-, I'm goi- going to co-" Jinyoung whimpered under his breath, eyes closed as red hot heat flowed into his cock, surprised that he was close to coming when he hadn't even touch himself.

"Do it." Jaebum growled between his teeth, now stroking into Jinyoung more intently, abusing that bundle of nerves with the head of his cock with every stroke, bringing Jinyoung into a state of absolute nirvana.

Jaebum let go of his hair and now embraced Jinyoung's chest tightly as he fucked up onto Jinyoung's hole with increasing erratic speed. Jinyoung suddenly felt his orgasm on the brink of releasing, biting his lips so hard he almost drew blood as white ropes of cum littered the group's sofa. Jaebum fucked him relentlessly throughout his orgasm, his walls tightening harder around Jaebum's cock, the sensations and pleasure almost too much to handle as Jaebum continued to find his own release with Jinyoung's oversensitive hole.

As Jinyoung was catching his breath with the mind numbing orgasm that he just went through, Jaebum's movement was now becoming more carnal nature and Jinyoung's walls could feel the older's cock pulsate more frequently. Jinyoung knew he was close.

Before thinking twice, Jinyoung withdrew himself from Jaebum with a wince, pushing Jaebum into the couch, dropping on his knees in between Jaebum's shaking thighs with one fluid motion. A second didn’t pass as he engulfed Jaebum's cock into his mouth, revelling in the slightly salty taste of pre-cum dribbling out of the head. Jinyoung's right hand drew the foreskin back and jerked the shaft as his tongue abused the slit.

"Jinyo- I'm gonn-" Jaebum breathed out as Jinyoung took his entire throbbing length.

Jinyoung's mouth encompassed Jaebum's entire pulsating cock as his own tongue languidly slipped around the shaft, his nose buried into Jaebum's musky scent. He swallowed around Jaebum's length as he felt it violently pulse in his mouth.

" _Fuc_ -"

With every pulse that passed, Jinyoung felt hot and thick ropes of cum hit the back of his throat, aggressively swallowing Jaebum's load - a little bit leaking on the corner of his abused lips. He sucked and stroked throughout Jaebum's orgasm, looking up through his dilated dark circles, seeing a completely wrecked Jaebum with his eyes closed and chest dry heaving, a layer of sweat shining across his entire toned body.

Jinyoung pulled out with a lewd pop, Jinyoung's body automatically moved to cradle onto Jaebum's side, the older bringing both of his arms to hold Jinyoung closer to his chest holding his erratically beating heart.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence passed by, Jinyoung heard Jaebum yawn loudly, turning towards his hyung with a sleepy smile, finding a set of lips mirroring his own. "Looks like _that_ got you sleepy." Jinyoung said with a chuckle, feeling an elbow playfully jab into his ribs. 

"Shut up 'nyoungie. You little devil." Jaebum threatened, the wide smile on his face and his eyes curving into crescents completely nullifying any threat he tried to convey.

"Come."

 

 ***-***-***-***-***-***-***

 

All it took was that simple word coming out of Jinyoung's lips to get the pair to rise up groggily, the younger leading the way towards his room, with his hands outstretched behind him. Jaebum grasped it soon after, a sleepy smile stretched so wide plastered on his face. 

If one would look into this scene that unfolded at 5 AM in the morning, they would find a pair of boys that just finished a supposed act of sin. But what they wouldn’t realize is that there are now two hearts beating in sync, both realizing they have found a partner to harmonize their beats together. A pair of genuine smiles drifting off to sleep within each other's arms - all because of a night filled with sin and confessions said through nothing but actions orchestrated by the devil himself. The devil of lust and love, a true enigma indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that eh? ;)
> 
> Let me know what you guys think and kudos are always welcomeee.  
> Thank you for reading and i hope it was worth the wait! 
> 
> See you soon,  
> Azuhelios~

**Author's Note:**

> So.
> 
> You excited for chapter two? ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Take care,  
> Azuhelios~


End file.
